This disclosure relates to a system and method for producing reflective light comprising a parabolic mirror, a system and method for producing reflective light comprising a digital light-processing chip, a system and method for producing transmitted light using a digital light processing chip, an improved method for adjusting white balance, a system and method for controlling a specimen scanner remotely, a system and method for scanning a specimen into a focus-stacked scan, a system and method for scanning a specimen into a multi-dimensional scan, and an improved pyramidal file structure and method of use.
During recent years, oil companies have highly benefitted in applying micropaleontological studies for petroleum explorations. Furthermore, applying micropaleontological studies to explorations have resulted in better accuracy, less time consumption, and reasonable cost in finding and/or developing oil reserves. Therefore, in association with the high success rate of using micropaleontological studies, demands for micropaleontologists are also increasing. However, at the present there are limited numbers of licensed specialists that can do this work. Further, while it would be quite advantageous for micropaleontologists to perform their tasks remotely, such remote work is not presently being done for a number of reasons. First, there is presently no specimen scanner known or used within the field of paleontology. Second, the components within a traditional microscope, i.e., the objective lens, reflective light source, stage, and transmitted light source, can be quite bulky, and as such make professional microscopes and potential specimen scanners using such parts, difficult to move to offshore environments by a single person. Third, necessary methods for correcting white balance often require cumbersome steps such as removing specimens from a stage. Fourth, if a specimen were to be completely scanned, a resulting file that contained all the information of the specimen could be many gigabytes in size, making it impractical for transfer and viewing. Lastly, creation of a scan often would require input from a paleontologist. However, no system exists for a paleontologist to remotely control a microscope, scanner, or other such device within a drilling environment.
As such it would be useful to have improved reflected and transmitted light systems. a system and method for controlling a specimen scanner remotely. Further, it would be useful to have an improved method for adjusting white balance. Further, it would be useful to have a system and method for scanning a specimen into a focus-stacked scan. Further, it would be useful to have a system and method for scanning a specimen to create a multidimensional scan. Lastly, it would be useful to have an improved pyramidal file structure and method of use thereof.